Although the field of orthodontics has evolved considerably in recent years, an undesirable factor which continues to afflict its users is the pain and discomfort of wearing such a device, which affliction is particularly acute at the inception of treatment.
The prior art has contemplated various pads, shields and other apparatus, but none are believed to have offered the simplicity, comfort, cleanliness and relative ease of use as the system of the present invention.
A listing of patents which may have some pertinence to the field of dental shields, pads presented below:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor(s) Date of Issue ______________________________________ 5324348 Perret 06/28/1994 5160260 Chang 11/03/1992 5037296 Karwoski 08/06/1991 4913654 Morgon et al 04/03/1990 4609348 Rowland 09/02/1986 4559013 Amstutz 12/17/1985 4257975 Ghafari et al 07/09/1985 4512740 Kurz 04/23/1985 ______________________________________
As may be discerned by a review of the above, the prior art recognizes the general concept of the utilization of shields to prevent injury from orthodontic appliances; as contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,654 issued 1990, which teaches a plastic shield configured to engage the bracket and wire of the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,740 teaches another embodiment of a plastic shield, also configured to engage the brackets of an orthodontic appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,296 teaches a "Lip Protector from Orthodontic Wires and Brackets", teaching a strip of pliable plastic or rubber configured to envelope the brackets and wire or an orthodontic appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,348 teaches the utilization of foam resin shields for preventing injury from braces. See the discussion in Column 1, lines 16-26, which discusses the known utilization of many years of lengths of wax applied to the braces to shield same from the lips of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,013 teaches an orthodontic shield utilizing silicone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,975 and 5,160,260 teach caps which fit over the brackets of an orthodontic appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,348 teaches a "Disposable Orthodontic Wire Marker" comprising a shaft made of stiff material coated on one end with a binder such as wax for marking metal wires.
The remaining patents teach various orthodontic shields, dams, sponges and the like, some of which are fabricated from gauze laminated with other materials, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,955 entitled "Highly Absorbent Sponge".
In summary, while the known prior art has contemplated several and diverse shields, guards, pads and the like for isolating an orthodontic appliance, shield, damaged teeth, or dental work from the flesh of the user, it is submitted that none have provided the simplicity, comfort, cleanliness and relative ease of use as the system of the present invention. As shown, plastic shields which are mechanically affixed to the orthodontic appliance may dislodge, and the edges of the shields themselves may be irritating to the tongue or gums of the user.